Hidden Meanings
by Fawn4Life
Summary: Waiting isn't always fun. Especially when you're waiting for your girlfriend to say those three little words.


Throughout most of Yang's childhood, the words 'I love you' were always present. Whether it came from her father, from Summer, from Ruby, or even her Uncle Qrow. She was a friendly child, always giving out warm hugs and had never wanted for any sort of affection. Her and Ruby were the best sisters ever, and Yang always made sure that her sister never went a day without hearing how much Yang cared for her.

Therefore, when Yang began a relationship with Blake, she found herself rather confused. Blake was unlike anyone she had ever known; quiet and antisocial almost to the point of being withdrawn, the faunus was Yang's opposite in nearly every way possible. All of that wasn't why the blonde found herself questioning their relationship though. No, it was the fact that after nearly seven months together, they had yet to say those three simple words.

Or rather, Blake had yet to say those three simple words. Yang had already blurted them out after not quite a month of dating, after she had passed the Grimm Anatomy exam that Blake had helped her study for weeks for, even going as far as to create flash cards so that the blonde could memorize the information easier. She had gotten an A- on that exam, and had grabbed Blake afterwards and spun her around, exclaiming her thanks and a rather loud "I fucking love you, Blake Belladonna!"

Rather anticlimactic and not how she had planned it at all, but the sentiment was still there. She loved Blake, first as a partner that she could count on, then as a friend, and now as a… well, girlfriend.

Yang just wasn't sure if Blake loved her the same way. Heck, she wasn't even certain if the faunus trusted her. It wasn't just the fact that the L-word had never passed Blake's lips. No! She never said half the things that Yang herself said to Blake and to the others. I love you, I need your help, would you mind doing this or that for me, do you want to go out some time… The list went on and on.

And the more Yang thought about it, the more upset she became. Fuming, the blonde felt herself getting hotter and hotter, steam beginning to rise off of her seated form as she seethed. There was no way that Blake was stringing her along, she knew that, but that didn't stop the crippling doubts from plaguing her that maybe… Blake really didn't love her. That thought cycled through her mind over and over again, until Yang thought she might just combust right there and then.

Until an icy cold object pressed between her shoulder blades, making Yang let out an exceedingly shrill screech. She spun around to punch whoever had done that, only to come face to face with her girlfriend. Amber eyes were sparkling with amusement as Blake laughed, a smile on her lips.

"Here, I got you this." A large drink cup was placed into Yang's hands, making her look down.

"Is this-"

"A large strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream and Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes blended in?" Blake shuddered, grimacing in disgust. "Yes, yes it is."

Yang's eyes widened as she made a small noise. "But the only place that sells these bad boys is down near the docks!"

Smiling, Blake sat down beside the blonde. "I thought you might like one. It's practically boiling outside, and unlike a certain ice princess, your semblance doesn't allow for you to cool down. And I had a free period, so I thought I'd treat my girlfriend. But if you don't want it, I can always take it back."

"Don't you dare, Belladonna!" Yang cradled her milkshake protectively, taking an obnoxiously loud slurp from the straw. She nearly moaned at the taste. "Gosh, I can't believe you walked all the way down there in this heat just to get this for me! You're amazing!"

The brunette just shrugged. "It's your favorite drink."

"I…"

It clicked just then, and Yang felt her heart speed up at the realization. Blake hadn't said those words to her yet, but she was always showing Yang just how much she cared. Tending to her when she was sick, helping her study even though Blake already knew the material, the little displays of affection even when they were out in public, something she knew Blake despised. And when Blake was alone with her, she'd allow Yang to gently rub her ears after having them bound all day. Something she didn't let even Weiss or Ruby do. Walking all the way into Vale in the sweltering heat just to get Yang her favorite drink, even though the trip would have taken her at least a good half an hour just to get there.

Setting the cup down beside her, Yang grabbed Blake and pulled her into a tight hug, her eyes watering. "I love you, you know that?" she mumbled into Blake's hair. "Dear god, I love you so much Blake."

Startled, Blake could only pat her girlfriend on the back. "It's just a milkshake, Yang.."

Yang laughed and pulled back, rubbing her eyes dry. "No, you dummy. It's not just the milkshake. Just… c'mere.." She tugged her girlfriend close and kissed her, trying to show Blake just how much she meant to her. Yang would wait forever to hear those words from Blake if she had to, and even if the faunus never said them out loud, Yang knew that Blake loved her deeply and knowing that was enough for her.

Of course, Yang found her fears completely unfounded a week later when Blake finally whispered those three small words in her ear after a night of watching movies, curled up together in bed while their two teammates were out on a date of their own.

But really, she wouldn't have minded waiting.


End file.
